Worst Timing
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: As the gang enters college, Bella has to determine if her dream is football or cheerleading, Sawyer and Pepper's relationship is put to the test, something happens to Newt that will change his future, and a past memory returns.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Bella and the Bulldogs fic! This story is set in the gang's first year of college.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Bella and the Bulldogs, Xbox, or football. (Do I have to disclaim football? Idk)_**

 _ **Enjoy and please, please, please review!**_

* * *

"Pepper!" Sophie called from the dorm bathroom. Pepper, from her position on her bed, looked nervously at the door. Sophie stomped out of the bathroom in a towel. She held up an empty bottle of shampoo. "I told you not to use all my shampoo! Now how am I supposed to get this mud out of my hair?"

Pepper put her fashion magazine on her dresser. "BTW I really sorry about dropping you. And I'm also sorry about the shampoo. Can you use some of Bella's?"

Sophie half glared at her friend. "I would but she's not here so I can't ask her," Sophie replied, crossing her arms.

As if on que Bella entered the girls dorm room with Troy, Newt, and Sawyer, covered in mud and grass, following. Sophie shreaked in horror and disappeared into the bathroom again. "Sorry Soph. Probably should've knocked first," Newt called as he set his helmet on his girlfriend's bed.

"Any luck getting Bella on the football team?" Pepper asked, guessing the answer was no.

Sawyer shook his head while sitting next to her. "Nope. They are being cometely unreasonable," he stated.

"Why are you guys so muddy and gross? Was practice hard?" Pepper questioned.

"It's always hard," Troy replied, messaging his neck. "But it seems as though the other players were being extra hard on us today."

Sophie, now fully dressed but with messy hair, entered the the dorm from the bathroom. "Why won't they let Bella join the team? She's amazing at football," she asked, taking a seat next to Newt.

"Derek, the captain, said that they might've considered letting her join if she had a football scholarship but since she has a cheerleading one... well, they're less enthused about it," Troy commented from his position leaning against the wall. "But we will find a way to get her on the team."

"Guys," Bella started. "Maybe Derek's right."

"What?!" everyone else exclaimed at once.

"Think about it. I was a cheerleader from fifth to seventh grade. In seventh through eleventh grade I became a football player. Then in tweleth, I became a cheerleader again because of the car accident. There was plently of chances for me to get a football scholarship but I didn't. Two weeks into being a cheerleader again and I got offered a scholarship," she explained.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Newt spoke up. "So you're just gonna give up on your dream?"

"I'm not sure it is my dream anymore," Bella said, taking a seat on her bed. There was a few moments of silence before she spoke up. "Do y'all remember when the biggest problem we had was dates to dances?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I still remember the chaos with the whole Charlie-Zach thing," Pepper commented.

"I'd never thought that we would end up like we did," Newt added. He looked to Sophie whom he had been dating for the last five years.

"I would've never thought that Sophie would date you for this long," Sawyer paused. "Or at all actually." Sophie went from gazing lovingly at Newt to glaring at Sawyer. "Nevermind. You're very blessed to have eachother," Sawyer quickly commented after Sophie threw a pillow at him.

Troy sat next to Bella. "At least they're not one of those on-again-off-again couples that break up every two weeks then get back together the next day," Troy laughed as he and Bella looked pointedly at Sawyer and Pepper.

"Hey. At least I have girlfriend," Sawyer shot back, entwining his and Pepper's fingers.

Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Well," Newt began, standing up. "I am going to go get a shower and get ready for our date."

"Oh! Me too," Sawyer added, also standing.

Sawyer and Newt both gave their gifriends goodbye kisses before heading out the door. Troy fake gaged and Bella hit him on the chest.

"I think it's sweet, Troy," Bella reasoned. "Our two best girl friends dating our two best guy friends, it's so adorable!"

Troy gave Bella a pat on the knee before standing. "We all see it differently," he stated, following Sawyer and Newt out. Once the door closed behind Troy, Sophie seemed to remember her hair.

"Bella, can I use some of your shampoo?" Sophie asked, heading to the bathroom. "Pepper used the last of mine."

"Sure," Bella repied, laying back on her bed.

Pepper crossed the room in a few graceful steps and laid next to her. "So. You okay?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Bella replied, sitting up next to her friend.

The two heard the shower turn on as Pepper spoke again. "Well for one, you just said that football is not your dream anymore. And I mentioned Zach," she explained.

"To be honest," Bell started. "I enjoy cheerleading more then playing football. And the whole Zach thing doesn't bother me. We broke up like two years ago."

 _ **Later...**_

"I'm just saying that Randy could've made a better block," Sawyer defended his earlier football fail as he got up to answer the door. He and Newt were already ready for their dates and were just waiting a few minutes before they picked up the girls. They had been discussing the day's practice with Troy when a knock was heard on their door. Sawyer opened the door to reveal an all-too-familiar face. "Zach?!"

Newt and Troy immediatly stood up. Zach looked a little nervous. "Hi guys. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

The other three boys glanced at one another before Troy relictantly nodded. Sawyer stepped aside so that Zach could enter.

 _ **Later (again)...**_

"So," Pepper stated, confused. She turned to Sawyer who was driving. "Zach got a late acceptance to our collage because he heard that Bella goes here. And he is sorry for breaking up with her over text. AND he wants to get back together with her. AFTER TWO YEARS!"

Sawyer pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off before looking at his girlfriend. "Yep," he replied. "And he wants us to give our blessing on the whole situation."

The couple exited the car, Pepper grabbing Sawyer's hand as soon as they were out. "What did y'all say?" she asked as they made their way into the BBQ restaraunt.

"Well..." Sawyer started hesitantly. "He was very persuasive."

Pepper looked at Sawyer with a shocked expression. "You actually told him you were okay with this?! Do you not remember how much pain he caused Bella?"

"We told him that we would give him a second chance," Sawyer replied, opening the door for Pepper.

"What if he comes to our dorm tonight?" Pepper questioned as the couple entered and headed to their usual spot. "Sophie and I aren't there to help Bella get rid of him and she hasn't talked to him since the break up. What if she breaks down in front of him? What if he tries to force her to take him back? What if she can't handle..."

"Pepper," Sawyer calmly interrupted his girlfriend, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe." Once Pepper was calmed and the waitress had brought their drinks, Sawyer spoke again. "Pep, don't worry 'bout any of that stuff. Troy is gonna hang out with Bella tonight so he can keep Zach in check if he shows up."

This seemed to comfort Pepper. She knew that Troy and Bella were like brother and sister. Plus they had the sacred bond of QB and wide receiver. She also knew that Troy would do anything to protect his friends, especially Bella.

* * *

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, jumping on the couch in victory. "Now we're tied so you have to play at least one more game to declare a winner!"

The two were in the boys's dorm playing football on the Xbox. They had already played four games and Bella's competitive side was in overdrive.

Troy smiled at her childlike attitude. "Yeah. Yeah. Just sit down and play. You're turn to start," he replied, pulling her down.

The two heard a knock on the door. "Who would be here at 7:00 on a Friday night?" Bella questioned. Setting down her controller, she walked over to the boys's mini fridge.

"No clue," Troy replied, going to open the door. "Probably some girl wanting to go out with me." Bella laughed as she searched the fridge for a can of Dr. Pepper.

Troy was smiling as he opened the door but once he saw who was on the other side, his smile faded. "Zach!" Troy whisper shouted, trying not to let Bella hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you know where Bella is. I checked her dorm but no one seemed to be there," Zach replied. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets, looking disappointed.

"Did I hear my name?" Bella asked, closing the fridge. From the way the dorm was situated, one could not see the door from where the fridge was. So Bella took a few steps toward Troy, can of Dr. Pepper in hand. "Troy, who's at..."

Bella's voice trailed off when she realized the answer to her question. Zach looked shocked to see her in Troy's dorm but not nearly as shocked as Bella was.

"H-h-hi Bella," Zach greeted nervously, gulping at the end.

Troy noticed that Bella looked like she could cry. He turned back to Zach. "Not a good time, Zach. We were in the middle of something," he said.

Zach looked from Bella to Troy and bck again. "Oh...are you to on a...date?" he questioned, hesitantly.

Troy glanced at Bella. She looked like she couldn't compose herself for much longer. He had to get rid of Zach. "Something like that," he lied.

"Oh," Zach breathed with disappointment. "Okay. Guess I'll talk to you later then."

Troy said a hasty goodbye and closed the door. He turned to face Bella. She was still in the same shocked position as when she first saw Zach but now tears were begining to fall. Troy quickly brought her into a hug.

She started cry on his shoulder. Troy rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. "I can't believe he's back," she cried between sobs.

"It's okay, Bella," he replied. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

 ** _That's chapter 1! Hope you liked!_**

 ** _I will be updating this but don't expect an update every week. I have other stories to write, school to finish, horses to train, sports to participate in, and a job to attend so yeah..._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you can ;)_**

 ** _~ Pickles_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Newt! It doesn't take that long to finish a bowl of fruit slush!" Sophie exclaimed, watching her boyfriend from across the table.

Newt swallowed his mouthful of slush. "Soph, I know you want to get back to check on Bella but Troy is there," he reasoned. "I'm sure he'll let us know if we are needed. Now just sit back, relax, and eat your raspberry cheesecake."

Sophie sighed. "You're right," she consented, grabbing her plate of cheescake that had been pushed to the edge of the table. "He'll call us if Bella needs us."

The couple sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Newt began to speak again. "About that party at the country club, my father asked if you could wear black and red. Its our family colors," he informed, taking a bite of his slush.

"Is it a step forward in our relationship for me to be asked to wear your family colors?" Sophie wondered out loud.

Her boyfriend thought for a moment. "More like an honor. If you were asked to wear our family crest, now that would be a huge step," he responded. He placed his spoon in his dish and slide it to the side.

Sophie was just about to say something when the two heard glass shatter and a snap. They looked to where the sound came from. The giant chandelier in the center of the dinning room of the fancy restaurant began to swing, being attached only on one side. Before Sophie had time to even think, Newt told her to dunk under the table. She obeyed, closing her eyes when she was safely under.

She heard screams from the other customers and shouts from the employees as well as the sounds of glass shattering. In horror, she realized that Newt was not next to her. She picked her head up long enough to see that the chandelier was a foot from their table. She suddenly felt sharp pain in her back and legs. The last thing she remembers is seeing and unconscious Newt across from her.

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_ Sophie thought, opening her eyes. She let her eyes adjust to the light. Suddenly she remember Newt. "Newt!" she exclaimed in a weak voice. She tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through her body and bottled up in her head.

"Lay back down Soph," came Pepper's soft voice. Sophie looked to her left to see Sawyer and Pepper walking to her bed from some chairs.

"The doc says that ya need to rest," Sawyer added as they approached.

Sophie consented and laid her head back down. "Where's Newt?" she asked, her voice a little stronger.

"He's in a room down the hall," Pepper replied, holding her friends hand. "You're in the hospital."

"What!" Sophie exclaimed, once again trying to sit up. Sawyer gently pushed her shoulders back down.

"There was an accident last night," Sawyer reminded. "Do you remember?"

Sophie closed her eyes as the memories flooded back. The snap, the crashes, the screams, and unconscious Newt were all extremely vivid. "Yes," she uttered quietly.

 **Meanwhile...**

"My parents said they would come to visit again around two," Newt was telling Troy and Bella. He stared blankly at the wall across the room.

Bella's phone dinged and she glanced down. "Pepper says Sophie is awake," she informed from the right of Newt's bed.

"Sophie," Newt whispered softly, closing his eyes.

Troy sat on the left edge of Newt's bed. "We won't tell her. You can. When the nurse gets back with your wheelchair," he said.

Newt sighed. "How am I going to tell her? What if she wants to break up with me? I can't loose her too," he opened his eyes and once again stared blankly ahead.

Troy and Bella shared a worried glance before the nurse came in with a wheelchair. She explained the rules, gave Newt a tag, and reminded him that he needed to be back in bed in thirty minutes. Once she was gone, Troy and Bella helped their weak friend get into the wheelchair. They pushed him down the hall a little and then stopped. Bella knocked softly and peered in.

Sophie looked to the door. "Bella," she said happily.

"And Troy and Newt," Bella added, opening the door so Troy could push Newt inside.

Sophie seemed to perk up at the mention of Newt. Pepper had adjusted her bed to where she was propped up so she had little to no problem looking around. She smiled for the first time since she woke up when she saw Newt come in.

"Sophie," Newt said, almost as a question.

Sophie knew that something was wrong. Newt wasn't looking at her. He was looking to the right of her head. "Newt, I'm so glad you're okay," she responded.

Troy closed the door as everyone became silent. Sophie looked at everyone's solemn expressions. "What's going on?" she asked, worriedly.

"Soph," Newt began shakily. "During the accident, I got hit in the temple by a piece of glass. I-I'm blind. Permanently."

Sophie sat in shock. Why did this have to happen to Newt? He was the sweetest, smartest guy in the world. Sophie's eyes teared up. She grabbed Newt's hand and pulled him closer to the bed. She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

* * *

Pepper tiredly made her way to the table that her friends were sitting at. She smiled when she saw Sophie helping Newt with his ice cream. It had been almost a week since the accident and Newt was starting to get the hang of living without his sight.

"Hey Pep," Sawyer greeted her with a peck on the lips. He handed her a waffle cone with mintchip ice cream piled on top. "I figured you'd want your usual."

Pepper took her seat next to her boyfriend and greatfully took the ice cream. "Thanks," she replied with a lick.

"Where have you been?" Troy asked, licking the cookie dough ice cream off his spoon.

Pepper sighed in exhaustion. "Cleaning our dorm. It was my week to clean and we just found out that our new room mate is moving in tonight instead of next week."

"We offered to help," Sophie reminded. She gently guided Newt's hand to the cup of water that he was reaching for. "But you refused it."

Pepper was about to reply when a girl about their age walked up to the table. She looked like she didn't belong there. She was wearing an expensive looking, leaves-little-to-the-imagination red dress. She wore red, sparkly pumps and ruby earings and necklace. "Hi! I'm Catrisha," she introduced, whipping her brunette hair with blue streaks. "I hate to bother you but I was wondering if you gentlemen could help me change my tire," she asked in a flirtatious tone.

Troy immediately looked interested in this Catrisha, Sawyer looked a little creeped out, and Newt looked solemn as he stared aimlessly ahead. But of course, being the gentlemen they were, Troy and Sawyer got up from the table to help her. Newt briefly explained his situation before Catrisha thanked them for their willingness to help. She, Troy, and Sawyer headed outside the ice cream parlor to where her car was presumably parked.

"Do you think she's our new roommate?" Bella asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I hope not," Sophie replied, nonchalantly helping Newt find his spoon again. "She was clearly trying to flirt with the guys just so they'd help her with her car."

Pepper winced as she noticed an employee carrying tubs of ice cream come from the back of parlor. "We might have to find a new place to hang," she informed, nodding the the employee.

Bella and Sophie looked in the direction their friend was nodding. Bella sighed and looked back at Pepper while Sophie explained the situation to Newt. "Pep," Bella began. "It's been a week. I'm fine with seeing Zach. And besides he hasn't talked to me since our first meeting because he still thinks Troy and I are dating."

"Aren't you going to correct him?" Newt questioned.

Bella shrugged. "Let him think what he wants. I really don't care." Her friends were silent for a moment before Sophie raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, guys. Really," Bella assured.

Troy and Sawyer came back to the table and took their places in between Pepper and Bella. "Did you amaze her with your fabulous tire changing skills?" Pepper asked, a little mockingly.

"Well I did," Sawyer put emphasis the i. "Troy either doesn't know how or thinks flirting is more helpful then actually helping with the tire."

"Hey! I was calming her down," Troy defended himself weakly. His cookie dough ice cream was pretty much gone so he reacted to his side and took a bite of Bella's butter pecan. He noticed Zach looking toward them. "Hey QB. I think someone's jealous."

Bella's appatite dwindled when she saw him. She pushed her cup with less then five bites of ice cream left over to Troy. "Ugh. I wish he would just leave me alone."

"Well in his defense," Newt began. "Coming back to your home state to find the love of your life apparently dating one of the guys who used to be one of your friends, is hard to ignore."

Sawyer placed his empty cup in Troy's. "Add that little ice cream stunt that you just pulled sure didn't help matters."

"Okay first of all, Troy always eats the last of my ice cream because I never can. Second, can we please go back to ignoring Zach's existance," Bella replied. She gazed down at her lap sadly.

"OH! Did you hear about Jake's new car?" Sophie piped, quickly changing the conversation for Bella's sake.

"Yeah," Newt replied. "It's like way out of his league."

Bella tried to pay attention to her friends but she couldn't help stealing a glance at Zach. _"I hope I don't have to talk to him any time soon."_

* * *

 **Second chapter down! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


End file.
